Saving Up For A Rainy Day
by ravenclaw-diadem
Summary: A collection of oneshots for those rainy days.   *6. In which Loke takes on a challenge...
1. Lucy x Gray I

This will most likely be just a series of oneshots featuring characters from Fairy Tail.

I will only be writing my favourite pairings for now but I might write others if requested.

Oh, and as always, I don't own anything but the plot ;]

Anyways, allons-y :)

* * *

><p><em>In which Lucy finds herself sleeping next to someone else...<em>

The day was just starting to begin in the beautiful town of Magnolia.

The sun peeked over the horizon and filled its way into a certain stellar spirit mage's bedroom.

As the sunshine pranced across said mage's forehead, Lucy crinkled her eyebrows upon reflex but then relaxed and welcomed the new found warmth and day.

Her eyes blinked open and Lucy stretched to relieve the stiffness from her muscles.

It wasn't until she nudged something hard was she finally wide awake.

She shifted to see a human-shaped lump under her pink comforter and tched in annoyance.

Ready to scold the pink-haired mage, Lucy lifted the comforter and felt her eyes soften at the sight.

Instead of what she had expected, Lucy found herself sleeping next to none other than Gray.

Watching the ice alchemist sleep, Lucy reached out to brush his black-blue locks out of his face and couldn't bring herself to wake him.

Instead, Lucy gravitated into Gray's embrace placing her hand atop the Fairy Tail insignia on his pectoral muscle and gave a contented yawn.

Just before surrendering to sleep, Lucy felt Gray nuzzle into her nape and tighten his embrace around her waist.

_Though it strayed from the norm, Lucy could get used to this._


	2. Lucy x Gray II

As always, I don't own anything except the plot ;]

* * *

><p><em>In which Gray finds a place where he belongs...<em>

The day was just starting to begin in the beautiful town of Magnolia.

The sun peeked over the horizon and filled its way into Lucy's bedroom.

As the sun pranced across Gray's forehead, the ice mage gave an annoyed sound and pulled the pink comforter over his face.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep, Gray felt the stellar spirit mage beside him shift.

When he felt her nudge his abdomen, he promptly shut his eyes and braced for impact.

Feeling the comforter being lifted off of him, Gray began to regret having fallen asleep while watching Lucy sleep.

Expecting an earful from Lucy, Gray nearly flinched when he felt her soft touch on his forehead.

Relaxing considerably, Gray tried to hide a smirk when he felt Lucy move closer towards him and place a hand atop of his chest.

A sense of belonging washed over him as he tightened his embrace and moved closer towards her.

_He knew that they would eventually have to get up but even then, he wanted this moment to last forever._


	3. Lucy x Loke I

Thank you for all the reviews :) I appreciate them very much

Please continue to review, they encourage me to write ^^

As always, I don't own anything except the plot :)

* * *

><p><em>In which Loke experiences more emotions than a girl who's PMSing...<em>

1. Content

Loke was aware of the fact that he was immortal.

And he was hell of aware of the fact that she was not.

But when Lucy gave that signature smile of hers, Loke was content with just being by her side.


	4. Lucy x Loke II

**A/N:** Just a heads up, I may or may not be able to update next week as I will be on vacation. I'll try my best to update but if I can't then I'll probably post on a later date or double update for the week after next.

Anyways, enjoy and as always I don't own anything except the plot. :)

* * *

><p><em>In which Loke experiences more emotions than a girl who's PMSing...<em>

2. Regret

Okay, maybe he was _a little_ drunk when he said yes.

And maybe it was because the woman looked _a little_ like a certain stellar spirit mage was the reason he had agreed to go on a date with her.

But now that he was sober, Loke didn't know what to do.

Was he to jeopardize his reputation and flop, or was he to man up and go on a date with some woman he didn't know?

Of course, being the high and almighty womanizer that he was, Loke knew the latter seemed more appealing.

Next time though, he should just settle for the real thing.


	5. Lucy x Gray III

Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry that I couldn't update for what seemed like forever but reality got in the way LOL Anyways, I originally intended to upload a one-shot of LucyxLoke to go with the whole mini-series thing I was doing but I updated with this one instead. Don't get me wrong I have it half written it's just that I have no idea how I want to end it or more importantly, what direction I want to go in. But I hope you're satisfied with this one instead. It's LucyxGray and a little ErzaxNatsu if you squint LOL Well, I'm going to stop here before I start ranting (you can read that at the bottom of this chapter xD) and I hope you enjoy.  
>PS this one-shot isn't a continuation of any sort to the previous two (well maybe in the sense it's still in the same AU but the numbers really only correspond to how many one-shots I've written of a particular couple)<p>

Oh and as always, I don't own anything except the plot (if I owned anything more, Natsu and the gang would have aged seven years -_- … again see bottom)

* * *

><p><em>Long Overdue<em>

It was nearing the end of the day and a few people were lingering about while others were beginning to leave. All was quiet at the guild except for the soft humming from Mirajane who was doing the dishes, the occasional slurping from Lucy who was finishing the last of her drink and the unusually quiet banter between Natsu and Gray.

Just as Lucy was about to pack it in and call it a day, the conversation between Natsu and Gray escalated into a full blown fight.

As quickly as she had decided to call it a day, Lucy plopped back down in her seat and ordered another drink, knowing full well that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

xxxxx

Just as Lucy finished her second drink, so did the boy's petty fight.

Almost on cue, Lucy shifted out of her seat in search for the first aid kit while Gray occupied the seat next to her. Reclaiming her seat, Lucy turned to face Gray giving an audible sigh and frowning at the extent of the damage.

Hearing her sigh, Gray gave a sheepish smile before allowing Lucy to tend to his wounds.

Lucy reached for the disinfectant before glancing over and inwardly smiling at Erza who was doing the same to the guild's other resident idiot. Lucy began dabbing the disinfectant on a particularly nasty gash on Gray's forehead, briefly pausing when Gray hissed in pain.

"You know Gray," she said as she resumed working on his face, "I don't understand why you guys always have to fight."

"He called me an exhibitionist" he mumbled trying to conceal another hiss.

Not feeling in the mood to argue or point out that Gray was indeed shirt-less, Lucy sighed and reached for a bandage.

"I don't understand why you guys can't be friends."

Gray didn't say anything and instead gave her a pointed look.

"Right, point taken" Lucy humphed as she fixed the bandage across the gash.

Her gaze softened when she felt her hands run across a faded scar on his forehead.

Noticing that she was no longer working on his face, Gray was about to speak before stopping himself when he noticed what she was looking at.

Observing the pained expression on her face, Gray whispered a quiet apology only loud enough for her to hear. Though it was quiet, the apology snapped Lucy out of her reverie and she quickly busied herself with a cut on Gray's chest, ignoring the pinkish hue that was slowly creeping across her cheeks.

xxxxx

They remained in a slightly awkward yet comfortable silence before Lucy tended to the final cut located just at the corner of his mouth.

Still not wanting to look directly into his eyes, Lucy focused solely on the cut, unable to notice the slight pout formed by his lips. She couldn't stop herself from being drawn to them and she sure couldn't stop lightly brushing a finger over his lips.

Though she was vehemently attempting to ignore his gaze and the pinkish hue across her cheek, Gray found himself staring at her as she quickly busied herself with his injuries. He fell into a subconscious daze watching as her petite hands carefully tended to each wound efficiently and effectively.

It wasn't until he felt her fingers run across his lips that he was aware of their close proximity and the glint in her chocolate eyes.

Lucy felt a heavy set of eyes on her and snapped her fingers away from his lips, feeling the blush intensify. Embarrassed, she turned her head away and clumsily tried to tidy up.

When Lucy removed her fingers from his lips, Gray felt an almost instantaneous empty feeling. He instinctively placed a hand atop hers and pulled her so that she was now looking directly at him.

No words were spoken yet their feelings were fully conveyed with their eyes.

Without missing a beat, Gray cupped his hands around her face and allowed himself to do what he always wanted to do since Galuna Island.

In one swift motion, he drew Lucy closer and plunged his lips onto hers, carefully minding the cut on his mouth.

He smirked into the kiss when he felt Lucy respond back with as much fever as himself.

They pulled apart after what seemed like forever, panting heavily as they rested their foreheads against each other's, mirroring identical smiles on their faces.

No words were spoken, their eyes said it all, this was way long overdue.

* * *

><p>LOL wasn't this one-shot <em>long overdue<em> LOL (kay sorry bad joke)

**My Rant:** skip if you want, I just need a place where I can freely let all this up.

Alright, first and foremost, I'll talk about the time skip. Hmm. I don't know where I stand with this one. In one aspect, I can see this as a positive thing because:

1) This now gives Mashima the chance to explore different possibilities and depths with the plot and characters and

2) Although this reasons sort of contradicts the following one but seeing as they are going to be playing catch up, they are finally going to get better without the help from a _nakama power-up_. I can't explain how much I hate it when they get nakama powerups. Honestly, if I was able to get nakama powerups from my friends that I have known for half my life,I could only imagine the things I could do.

But also in that same sense, the time skip is a negative thing too.

1) As I mentioned before, Natsu and the gang are now seven years younger than everyone else. [How the hell am I supposed to ship LucyxHibiki without cringing? He's like 10 years older than her (he was 20 pre-timeskip)] and,

2) I don't particularly like the fact that now Natsu and the gang are going to have to play catch up. I personally think that it wastes valuable time that Mashima could use to explain his obsession for the number 7 and everything related.

Sigh~ but since the latest chapter (as of right now 260), I am very much excited to see where the manga is going.

Speaking of which, is it just me or has the anime changed? Did the characters always sound this annoying? LOL

I regularly watch the anime and when I saw ep 106 I couldn't help wanting to roll my eyes and/or rip my ears out

Hm, maybe it's just me anyways look out for my next update it should be soon

Sincerely,

_~jaychi_


	6. Lucy x Loke III

Hey! I wanted to post something before Christmas so here I am :D  
>Anyway, this isn't Christmas themed but hopefully it should be sufficient<br>It's lucyxloke this time with a little lucyxhibiki if you squint (incidentally, I also ship them)  
>And as always, I don't own anything except the plot (if I did, jellal would have stayed behind with erza; they're kinda really amazing xD)<br>Enjoy !

* * *

><p>6. <em>In which Loke takes on a challenge (Part I)<em>

It was _supposed to be_ a joyous occasion, or at least, that was the intent.  
>What it was <em>supposed to be<em> was a celebration for having defeated the Oraicon Seis and naturally, Marakov had suggested holding the party at Fairy Tail, knowing full well that the guild was itching for another excuse to get insanely drunk.

So here Loke was swirling a glass of murky liquid as he discreetly surveyed his surroundings.

From afar it would seem as though Loke was enjoying his time away from the stellar spirit world, though anyone who knew Loke well enough was too drunk to realize that he in fact was not.  
>But who could blame them? Cana personally made sure that there was <em>more<em> than enough booze to go around.  
>That and the seemingly endless supply of women who were <em>more<em> than willing to cater to his every whim helped too.

In short, Loke was _supposed to be_ happy.

Normally on any other occasion, Loke would have pounced on the chance to entertain an audience of women but today… was different.  
>Rather it was the attention (or lack thereof) of a certain blonde that had him uninterested in anything or anybody for that matter.<p>

Though no one could notice, Loke was actually seething.  
>How did she have the nerve to summon him to only completely ignore him afterwards?<br>Ok, maybe she didn't exactly summon him but clearly she was delighted to see him there.  
>But that's beside the point.<p>

It was uncharacteristic of Loke to glare; he was rarely ever the one to _be_ jealous.  
>However, momentarily after his arrival, Lucy allowed herself to be whisked away by some jerk who called himself a Hundred Night Hibiki. Loke understood the charm he had over women but honestly, calling yourself a Hundred Night Hibiki screamed desperation.<br>Plus, he was _obviously_ way better looking than what's-his-face.

So here Loke was swirling an (almost empty) glass of murky liquid as he (not-so) discreetly surveyed his surroundings.

He didn't know what ticked him off more.  
>The fact that what's-his-face had his arm wrapped snugly around her waist or the fact that Lucy didn't look like she minded that it was. In fact, it almost seemed like she enjoyed his company.<br>Given that both parties were probably drunk out of their minds, everyone looked like they were having a good time.

So why wasn't _he_ happy?  
>Who cares if the girl he not so secretly loved was openly flirting with some jerk?<br>Loke would do better.  
>As of 5 seconds ago, he decided that he was going to fight fire with fire.<br>Blame it on the alcohol but Loke accepted Lucy's challenge (even if she never really initiated one in the first place).

First though, he would have to find a willing candidate, which of course being Loke, would be easy...

_To be continued ..._

* * *

><p>Part II should be up by New Year's so look out for it :)<br>I don't think it's Christmas yet anywhere considering it's almost 3AM EST (my sleeping patterns are a wreck because of this past week) where I am but just in case,  
>Merry Christmas to all and have a safe and wonderful holiday !<p>

~jaychi

Oh, and btw, if there's something that you want to see/happen in a story feel free to ask.  
>I literally have 2 weeks to let my brain run free before I submit to the hell that is exams, so I have time and energy (I'll be sleeping til 2 almost every day) to write.<br>There's a limit though, I am most comfortable writing a pairing with Lucy though I could *attempt* to write others (I choose not to write lucyxnatsu mainly because I think they're so canon that it's almost boring LOL ... um yeah I'm weird)  
>So other than that anything should do<br>So suggest ideas or you could suggest that I just update more; that works too LOL


End file.
